


Home

by theamateurlarrie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry (Caprica), M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurlarrie/pseuds/theamateurlarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect mornings for Harry is waking up next to Louis, his love, his Home..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Larry Stylinson-based fan fic!  
> All about the fluff!  
> Hope you like it, send some love by liking it!  
> Recommend to your friends!

 

The warmth of the sun escaping through the window woke Harry up. He tried to keep his eyes shut but to no avail, the bright beam of sunlight won. Slowly, he rubbed his tired eyes _whilst_ opening them. He then started to feel the numbness of his right arm, remembering that Louis' head is _still_ resting on his now limped bicep. 

God he _is_ gorgeous. The sunlight perfectly highlighting his brown hair. Shaggy and undone, with a few strands brushing over his eyes. It is tempting to clear those strands from Louis' face but he's afraid to wake him up. He always enjoy this time of the day where he can just admire Louis this close without being interrupted. 

Harry continued to scan Louis' face. How the tip of his nose make of what it seemed like a diamond. For a second there like on cue, Louis scrunched his nose that made the bridge of his nose wrinkle, _so cute_. Harry thought he was so lucky to be with this tiny prince and actually love _him_. Harry also love the way Louis keeps his beard unkept that made him look rough and sexy. It runs from that familiar bulge of his chin all the way to his jawline and slowly fades into his sideburns. And _God_ let's not even mention that perfectly chiseled jaw. 

His warmth is like home to Harry. It _is_ home. You know that feeling when it's Winter and you're home smelling your mum's hot cocoa with marshmallows melting on top while wearing your favorite sweater. _That's_ Louis for Harry. And if he could, he would stay like this with him  _forever_. Like this, Louis snuggled by Harry side, _everyday_. 

The sun's rays are finally working it's magic on Louis when his eyes started to move under his lids. Harry can clearly see the furrows his eyebrows made and the cringe on the corners of his eyes. Louis is _not_ happy with the sunshine invading their room at this supposed-to-be lazy Sunday. As Louis' long lashes (wow they are really long) flutter as his eyes find the balance from complete darkness to sudden light, he let out a grunt. It was low, and long that continued as he stretched his arms to drape over Harry's hip that sealed as an embrace. 

"Good morning love." Louis, looked up to him smiling from ear to ear, the cringes in his eyes are more clear now. His eyes are soft, endearing to Harry. Wow how can someone's eyes be _this_ blue? And he knows the best way to respond to him is a kiss. So he craned his head toward Louis and reached his lips to his. Louis returned the gesture and kissed him back. It was soft, short and sweet _but_ lingering. 

"What was that for?" Louis quite confused when they parted. "Nothing, just because." More confused than ever, Louis tilted his head and pouted. He looked like a kitten for crying out loud! Harry pressed his hand on Louis' cheek which he welcomed when he leaned on it as he closed his eyes, taking it all. 

"I love you. You know that right?" Harry's hand still caressing his face. Running his thumb on Louis' cheeks, making infinite circles. 

"Of course, and I do love you too." As Louis managed to reach Harry's hand with his lips and give it a kiss. "Where is this coming from by the way? Is everything _okay_ Haz?" Worry is seen on Louis' face. 

"Everything _is_ fine. More than fine even." Harry pressed his hand firmer, his thumb finding Louis' lips. "Just want to remind you that's all. All this staying up in bed with you, just cozied up like this so close to _you_ made me feel lucky to have you. And I just want you to know that, because that's the truth." Seeing the sincerity in Harry's face, the way his emerald eyes are locked to his, Louis knew from that moment that he'd never let go of this man. _Ever_. 

As response, Louis tighten his grip on Harry's hip and with his other hand climbed up to him so that they are now eye to eye. "And with you saying all that to me now makes me question _why_ do I even deserve you." 

Smirking, Louis then said, "Now kiss me you fool!" And gave Harry a sweet passionate kiss on the lips while he interlocks their fingers under the sheets. 

As their lips parted, they both smiled while their grip tightened. 

"I love you, you sentimental curly." While he brushes his nose on Harry's. 

It tickled him, with a playful smile he said, "I maybe a sentimental curly, but I'm _your_ sentimental curly." And let off a wink.

"I love you too boo." Pulling Louis closer to him. 

They remained like this for a long time when finally Louis let go and sit up on bed still holding Harry's hand, smiling "Ready for a cuppa?"

With the sun glaring over Louis, illuminating him more, Harry had never been more sure that he has found the _one_. It may have been clear before, but it is clearer _now_. That one person that he can be with for the rest of his life. That he can live safe because he knows Louis is with him. And that he is home with him. With that in mind he _knows_  certain in his heart that he would not be in his right mind when he lets go of this man in front of him whom he grew up with. And now, he's more than ready to face everyday for he knows Louis is with him. 

"Never been more ready for tea Lou!"

They both stood up, taking their time walking side by side, hands intertwined ready to face another day. Only now they know, they would be facing it, and any other days, _together_. 


End file.
